Jacksepticeye x Reader
by Jajessica
Summary: I'm not sure what I'll do with this but for now, it's a Sean X Reader
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The almighty streets of Ireland" I say to myself. This place is like home but different. I somehow won a trip to Ireland on a radio show and it just happens to be where a certain someone lives near. That's probably why I entered, because of that _Certain someone._ Anyway, I have no idea what to do here so I started to wander. After almost walking into three walls I sit down in a cafe. The pastries were delicious but I had to move on (after 45 minutes of being there). As I'm walking my friend (y/f/n) calls me

"Cryaotic fan service what can I do for you?" I answer in the best Cryaotic voice I could make.

"Oh my gosh! It's true! He does have fan service *fainting noise*"

"Haha nice. So what's up?"

"Nothing much really, how's Ireland?"

"it's nice. I got to a cafe...after almost walking into three walls" she howled with laughter.

"Anyway, did you see Jacky-boy?"

"No, not yet"

"Damn, oh well, I have to go wish you luck"

"Thanks see you later"

"Bye" *click* by the end of the call I had gotten to a large building. It looks like college...probably because it is. I climbed up the steps and looked up at how big the building was. _Whoa could this be the place of-_ my thoughts were interrupted by a hit to the face from a door. Someone had opened the door while I was standing right there and I tumbled down the steps.

"Jesus are you ok!?" a man ran down the steps.

"I'm f-" I passed out trying to tell him I'd be fine.

When I opened my eyes I was in a comfy bed with a Sam plushie right next to me. _A Jacksepticeye fan?_ I thought until a man with green hair walked into the room.

"Oh you're awake" he said. I attempted to sit up but I failed and he sat beside me on the bed. "I'm so sorry for getting you with the door!" _So he's the one who knocked me out._

"It's totally fine, I'm ok" just then I felt a stab of pain and I cried out in pain.

"You don't sound ok!" his eyes widened at my scream. Just then, from my pocket, I heard Jack yelling "LIKE A BOSS" and my face went red as I sat up to reach into my pocket to grab my phone. I hid my face behind my phone and I saw a text from (y/f/n) saying she'd be busy and that I shouldn't call her. I called her in speakerphone and put a finger to my lips to signal to be quiet.

"I'M BUSY!" she screamed into her phone and I laughed so hard! Jack was somehow quiet at her response but you could tell he was holding in laughter. I ended the call, still dying in laughter but now Jack was laughing too.

"What's your name?" he struggled to get the words out through his laughter.

"(y/n)"

" Nice to meet you I'm-...you already know who I am don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"That's the problem with having fans huh?" he rubbed the back of his head. I nodded in confirmation. I had a lot of scraps from the stairs and they were bleeding pretty bad.

"We might need some bandages" I said pointing to my bleeding scraps.

"That might be a good idea" he chuckled. "I'll go get some" and he left. When he came back, he had rolls of bandages.

"We'll probably only need one" I laughed

"I can put the rest back later" and he started to patch up my wounds. After I was fully patched up, I tried to get up. My whole body went lifeless sending me to the floor along with a stab of pain to go with it. I did the best I could to refrain from screaming but there was no luck in that. Jack quickly picked me up and lay me down on the bed.

"(y/n) don't do anything like that again! You should rest for a while."

"But I have to-"

"Listen, (y/n) I don't think you can walk so you can stay here for the night"

"But where will you sleep!?" I wanted to sleep here but I couldn't treat Jack poorly! He looked down and shook his head.

"(y/n)..." he slowly looked up "SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" he showed a fist in the air and I couldn't have laughed harder. _Jack_ I thought smiling greatly. Soon I fell asleep, holding the Sam plushie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"GAH!" I woke up to pain that forced me out of my sleep.

"Oh no" I could faintly hear Jack. I did the best I could to keep quiet as he came over. "You ok?" his voice somehow calmed the pain

"Y-yeah pain decided to wake me up but I'm ok now"

"Haha you got me in the middle of a recording."

"Oh no!" I said in a giggle-ish manner, half to keep away the pain and half to tell Jack I was sorry but happy. He smiled back with the brightest smile I'd ever seen.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll go get that" and he walked off to get the phone. His smile still hung in the air. While I was waiting for Jack I examined the bandages covering my wounds. Only half of the blood I was bleeding had seeped through so it didn't look that bad on the outside. I kind of wanted to see what it looked like underneath but, Jack just walked in.

"I was going to say if you feel good enough you could join me in a video" he said. My eyes lit up

"Really!? I could game with you!?"

"Yeah, no problem, I might have to redo my intro to include you but I don't really care." I could only manage a nod while my inner fangirl was screaming her head off. I got into a chair by his computer and he gave me a tablet.

"We're going to play " he said grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Here" I said handing back the tablet and grabbing my phone. He smiled and looked up at the computer recording us.

"Um, (y/n), your not in the camera" he gently pulled my chair towards himself. Our chairs touched but I still wasn't in view. And just like that he picked me up and put me on his chair. There was just enough room on the chair to fit the tiny me and Jack but there was no space between us. I squeaked and looked down to hide the blush heating up my cheeks.

"More pain?!" Jack said in a worried voice

"No" I squeaked covering my face. I don't know if Jack understood or not but what I do know he wanted my hands off my face.

"I need to do my intro"

"Oh right" I took my hands off my face and ducked so I was out of the camera.

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to, ! Today I have someone joining me!"

"Hello!" I popped up "I'm (y/n) and I'll be joining Jack!" and with that we started the game.

After a while I ask Jack if we would team up.

"Uh...sure" we looked to see who and what each other was. I saw Jack's...um...blob? I went towards it even though it was larger.

"Hey Jack! How's it-HEY!" he had eaten my blob.

"That wasn't me!"

"Yeah it was! It had the skin and everything!"

"No that must have been another Boopy Doopy"

"No it wasn't another! It was you!" then we looked at each other and burst laughing.

We played for a while and he started his outro

"Well that does it for this episode!"

"If you liked it" I joined in and we became in sync "Punch the like button, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around! WAPISH WAPISH! Well thank you guys and we'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" he ended the video and I noticed something I hadn't before, his cheeks had a tint of pink on them. _He looks so cute with bl-wait what!?_ He seemed to be looking at my...cheeks? That's when I realized my cheeks had to be same shade as Jack's. Realizing this made me blush more. After what seemed like 5 minutes (but was probably only 5 seconds) I turned around and straight up dived out of the chair. It was made clear I shouldn't have done that, I remembered all of scraps with a rush of pain. I actually managed to hold in my cries but it still hurt a lot! Jack rushed to my aid and helped me up.

"Didn't I tell not to do stuff like that!?" Jack scolded me

"Well!..I...I...sigh" I tried to justify my actions but explaining was a lost cause. Once I was standing I dusted myself off. I went towards the door in his apartment and was about to thank him for his hospitality

"(y/n), you want some food?"

"I'm alrig-" my stomach made a huge grumble revealing the lie of how hungry I was

"I think what you ment to say was 'Yes Jack, I would love some food'" he laughed "Cmon, let's get something" he took my hand and led me to the kitchen. After some food (Use your imagination) Jack went over to his computer to edit.

"Hey thanks Jack, for letting me stay over and game with you, but I think I should go now. So b-"

"(y/n)? You're leaving?"

"Uh...yeah"

"...Here! Take my phone number and talk to me again sometime ok? You're a nice person" he gave me a big smile along with some paper and I went out.

"Thanks Sean! Bye!" My head was spinning when I left. _Did he just give me his phone number!? Did I just meet Jacksepticeye!? Was I just in a video with him!? Did he just give me his phone number!_ Swimming in thoughts I headed off to my hotel.

When I got there I realized I have never been in a hotel before and didn't exactly know how things work. There was no line so I had plenty of time to ask about everything.

"Hello, welcome, how can I help you?" the man behind the desk said in a somewhat grumpy manner

"Hi, um, may I have an explanation of how things work? I've never stayed in a hotel before so I don't really know"

"Well you give me your name and I give you a card that will act as a key. This key is used for many things including your room and the elevator. The card will be in an envelope and will have your room number on it. And that's how things work" he was definitely not happy explaining things.

"Thank you, my name is (y/n)"

"Oh you never checked in yesterday so we gave your room to someone else"

"What!" I almost jumped back in surprise

"I'm sorry miss but you won't be staying here" I just stood there in shock. What could I do? The man waved his hand in a way signaling me to leave and I reluctantly left. _Where am I going to sleep? I don't know anyone who lives h-yes I do_ I remembered the paper Jack had given me. _Let's hope this doesn't say 867-5309_ I texted the number telling him what had happened. In return I got a call.

"Hello" I tried to calm myself

"Hey (y/n), so, your hotel won't let you in because you stayed the night at my place."

"Yeah pretty much"

"I feel terrible! I didn't mean to-"

"Jack it's alright, I just need a place to stay, you know any place I could?"

"You could always stay at my place again"

"Really!?"

"(y/n), what did you expect?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"Alright, I'll see you at my place"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" I ended the call and started to walk to Jack's house.

 **Notes: Hey If you actually are reading this, thanks! I apologize for the wait but it might end up taking this long again for a lack of time. Once again thanks for reading. Peace**


End file.
